


lip talk

by manamune (orphan_account)



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Making Out, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/manamune
Summary: “Too many layers,” Keith pants against Lance’s neck, trying to tug off his belt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> day 2: kissing

“Too many layers,” Keith pants against Lance’s neck, trying to tug off his belt.

“Hold on.” Lance runs his hands down Keith’s front, then gently pushes him away. He undoes his belt and pants, shucking them somewhere nearby. Keith stares at him raptly, gaze following every movement of his hands.

Wickedly, he flexes his fingers. Keith licks his lips.

“You too,” Lance says, tugging on Keith’s shirt. It’s soaked in sweat and matted to the flat planes of his chest. The view is nice, but he much prefers Keith’s skin bare.

Keith nods and pulls his shirt over his head. The movement ruffles his hair; it looks cute all messy and pressed to his cheeks. He resists the urge to reach out and brush his fingers over Keith’s cheek.

He has a feeling that’s not what Keith wants to do right now.

Keith works on his belt after, situated oddly at his middle and jostled by his shirt. And then, finally, his pants. Once they’re both naked, Lance reaches out and grabs his hand.

“Come here,” Lance hums. Keith’s lips part long before their mouths touch again.

Kissing Keith is indescribable. It helps that he’s absolutely gorgeous. He’s emblazoned the image of Keith’s flushed cheeks and dilated pupils into his mind forever; when he closes his eyes at night, more often than not it’s Keith face he sees.

His lips are definitely one of Lance’s favourite parts about him. Always chapped, but always eager. Lance isn’t extraordinary at telling Keith’s moods like Shiro is, but Keith’s lips always betrays his emotions.

Keith’s tongue slides along his lower lip, nails digging into Lance’s shoulders. Lance takes the cue and wraps his arms around Keith’s waist, bringing him forward until Keith is pressing him against the metal wall.

He splays his palm over Keith’s lower back, angling him upwards so he can deepen their kiss, and relishes in the way Keith gasps against him.

He’s all tight muscle and soft skin. Though, anyone with eyes could see that Keith has a great body. The thought of other people staring at him makes Lance’s chest tighten with jealousy; he has to remind himself that he’s the only one who gets to see Keith like this. 

“You taste like,” Keith parts from him, nose crinkling, “like fruit.”

Lance laughs, peppering kisses over Keith’s nose. “I taste-tested Hunk’s smoothies earlier.”

Huffing, Keith angles his face away from Lance’s. The way his lip curls looks like a pout. “Well, it’s gross.”

“You don’t like fruit?” Lance rolls his eyes. The hand he has on Keith’s lower back travels downwards. His fingers slip underneath the band of Keith’s boxers, playing with the indented skin there. “Do you want me to go eat something else?”

“What?” Keith squints at him. The redness of his cheeks indicates he’s all too aware of Lance’s hand inching over him.

“To replace the taste,” Lance smiles.

“Of course not.” Keith leans back in. “I was just commenting.”

“Just offering your wise opinion. I see, I see.”

Keith scowls. God, he’s so handsome, even when he looks pissed off. Lance relishes every moment Keith’s gaze is situated on him. Keith hyper focuses on everything he does, which means his attention is fully on Lance. Consumed by him. That pleases him more than he’d like to admit.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Keith grumbles, taking a deep breath in.

Lance considers teasing him a bit more, but Keith’s lips are so close. He doesn’t know how long they have before someone notices they’re gone. He has tons of time to tease Keith later—and, besides, this is its own kind of teasing.

He closes his eyes and kisses him again, softer this time. Keith’s hands scrape down his chest, urging him to deepen the kiss. He’s sure to leave marks, though hopefully nothing too deep and obvious. 

“Hm,” Keith hums, letting Lance’s tongue slip inside his mouth.

He thinks about how they must look, almost naked, making out in a hallway that no one goes down. Like lovers, probably. Bolstered on, Lance nips at Keith’s lips, letting his teeth sink into his skin.

Keith hisses. “What the fuck?” His lips swell a little, puffing up red.

“Looks good.” Lance grins dopily, rubbing his thumb along the curve of Keith’s back.

“They’re going to notice. They aren’t idiots.” Keith wipes his mouth on his arm, but it’s futile. He can’t wipe off a bruise.

“Tell them you bit your lip too hard while training.”

“Or you could just not do that,” Keith grumbles. His expression says he’s displeased, but he’s back to kissing Lance after a second. This time, he doesn’t take no for an answer; their mouths are pressed so entirely within each other that Lance struggles to breathe.

It’s the perfect kiss for Keith. It robs him of his thoughts, constricts him only to the present. Lance finds his own thoughts drifting away, leaving him open for Keith’s kisses.

“You can,” Lance pants, letting go of his back. “You can do it to me, too.”

Keith glances at him. His mouth, as always, betrays his interest; his tongue curls over his teeth for a moment, as if imagining the taste of Lance’s skin.

“Where?” Keith asks.

Lance tilts his head. “Here,” he says, baring his neck. “Not above the collar.”

Keith shivers and presses his face to Lance’s neck. His hands settle on Lance’s waist, holding him to the wall, as he scrapes his teeth over the long line of his jaw, then his neck. Lance breathes in deeply, waiting.

“This is a nice height,” Keith says. It takes a second for Lance’s brain to process what he means; Keith’s eye level is perfect for this. “Easy to get to. I should do this more often.”

“Yeah?” Lance definitely isn’t opposed to the idea.

Keith pauses. His lips move over Lance’s skin as he whispers, “yeah.”

He covers a spot of Lance’s neck with his lips, biting down with his teeth, splaying his tongue over the red that form. Lance groans, holding onto Keith’s hair. 

Another thing about Keith: he’s really good with his mouth. A little too good. 

“Fuck,” Lance mutters. Keith releases Lance’s skin. There’s a tiny bit of drool on his chin.

Keith surveys his work, then grins. “Looks good,” he says, repeating Lance’s words from earlier.

Lance tries to look down, but he can’t see his own neck. “Now we’re even.” He pulls Keith in by his hair, sucking on the mark he made earlier on Keith’s lips.

“Mmhm,” Keith answers, too content with their kiss to break apart and answer properly.

Something warm blossoms in Lance’s chest when he feels Keith sigh against him. He shoves it down and lets Keith take over again so that he doesn’t have to think anymore.

He doesn’t know how much time passes before Allura’s voice comes over the speakers. It’s easy to lose track of time kissing Keith, and it’s not like he can ever get bored of it. 

“Paladins, please come to the control room.”

Keith’s fingers tap his arm. Lance lets go of him; they both gasp for air. Very suddenly, he feels annoyed. He doesn’t want to fight any Galra or visit any new planets, as enticing as both those things sound. He just wants to keep making out with Keith.

Keith looks to be thinking the same thing. He kisses Lance one last time and then steps back.

“Here’s your clothes,” he says, shoving Lance’s clothes towards him. “I’ll fix your hair after you get your shirt on.”

“Right.” Lance pulls up his pants and does up his belt. “Wait, what’s wrong with my hair?”

Keith spares him a withering glare. “You know, there’s a reason why we don’t make things obvious. And your current state makes it pretty obvious.”

Right. Just sex. Lance wordlessly puts on his shirt as Keith goes to grab his own scattered clothing.

“Let me fix yours too,” Lance says. Not that Keith’s messy hair is too different from its usual state, especially if he’s going to use the excuse that he was training. 

“Fine,” Keith sighs. Lance carefully re-parts Keith’s hair, taking longer time than what’s necessary to check it over. “Your shirt covers the mark I made.”

Lance smiles and presses down on the bruise he made on Keith’s lip, still very much visible. “Maybe it wasn’t a fair exchange.”

Keith secures his belt over his shirt. “Then you’ll just have to make it up to me later.” He smirks.

Lance has to swallow to steady himself against the beauty of Keith’s smile. 

“I will,” he promises. “Now let’s go before they notice we’re walking in at the same time.”

**Author's Note:**

> [main blog](http://shirogane.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/ritsuizus)   
>  [writing blog](http://forgive.tumblr.com)


End file.
